


Key Party

by celine_cooperjones



Series: Northside Diaries [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Halice - Freeform, Key Party, Light Smut, Pre-Season 1, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: The parents of Riverdale attend a key party, and FP gets Alice...
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper, FP Jones/Gladys Jones (mentioned), Fred Andrews/Mary Andrews (mentioned), Hermione Lodge/Hiram Lodge (mentioned)
Series: Northside Diaries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Key Party

This does have some smut so if that’s not your thing then just skip over that part! 

_____

"Mommy? Can we stay up late?" Betty asks as Alice combs through her hair, braiding it into a ponytail. 

"I don't think so, honey." 

"Please, mommy?" Polly asks as well, climbing onto the bed and pressing a kiss to Alice's cheek. 

"Yeah, please mommy? Just a little past bedtime?" The girls pull a puppy dog face and Alice chuckles. Even at the ages of six and seven they're masters at sucking up to their parents. 

"Well that's not fair, you know I can't say no to that." Betty giggles as Alice tickles her. "You can stay up a little past bedtime, how's nine thirty sound?" 

Polly and Betty's eyes gleam and Alice smiles, it's only half an hour later but it seems to excite them nonetheless. "That's a whole episode of Dora!" Polly squeals. 

"But when Margo tells you it's time for bed you have to listen, okay?" 

"We know, mommy." Polly insists, climbing onto Alice's lap so she can braid her hair as well. 

"We're good girls." Betty reminds her. 

"Yeah you're the best." 

"Where are you and daddy going?" Polly asks, moving into Alice's lap so she can braid her hair as well. “You look pretty.” 

“Thank you, baby. We’re going to spend time with some of our friends, have some food.” 

“So you and daddy are going to a play-date?” 

Alice smiles. “Something like that, yeah.” 

“A grown-up play-date.” Betty corrects. 

“Girls, Margo is here!” Hal calls. 

Betty grins and runs out of the room, excited to show her babysitter all the fun thing she has for them to play with. 

Alice finishes Polly’s braid and ties them securely. “Alright, peanut, all finished.” 

Polly grins and turns around to face Alice, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Can you carry me downstairs?” 

Alice raises an eyebrow at her and tickles her sides making the little girl laugh loudly. “You and your sister are just sucking up a little extra tonight, huh?” She stands up and heads towards the stairs, watching as Polly’s face lights up at the sight of her and Betty’s babysitter. 

Alice and Hal has struck gold with the young girl, their daughters loved her and she‘s reliable and trustworthy, the daughter of one of Hal’s friends. 

“Hi Margo, how are you?” Alice greets, setting Polly down. 

“I’m good, Mrs Cooper. How are you?” 

“I’m great, thanks. Thank you for watching the girls for us.” 

“Yeah of course, I love watching them.” 

“We have fun!” Betty says, grinning wide. 

“We do.” The teen laughs. 

“Well they’ve already had dinner and they’re all bathed, so it should be a pretty easy night for you three.” 

“Mommy said we can stay up late!” Polly excitedly tells the teen. 

“Oh yeah?” She looks towards Alice for confirmation and she nods. 

“I told them they could stay up until nine-thirty.” 

“Wow you two are pretty lucky, huh?” The girls nod and Alice and Hal smile at them. 

“Alright, we should probably head out.” Alice says and Hal nods. “Bye girls.” 

“Bye mommy! Bye daddy!” Betty calls, entranced with her toys. 

Alice smiles and feels Polly wraps her arms around her. She hugs her back and Hal smiles at them. “Be good for Margo, okay?” 

“We’re always good, mommy.” Betty reminds her. 

“Right, right, how could I forget.” 

“You’re silly sometimes.” Polly tells her as she hugs Hal before skipping over to where Betty is. “Love you!” 

“We love you too, honey.” Hal smiles at them and blows them a kiss. “Thanks again, Margo.” 

_____ 

“Hermione?” Alice gasps. “I didn’t expect to see you here, how are you?” 

“We didn’t know if we’d be able to make it but Hiram’s schedule worked out perfectly. And I’m good thanks, how are you?” 

“Fantastic. How’s the little one? Veronica, is it?” 

Hermione nods. “She’s good, growing like a weed.” 

“I hear that, Betty and Polly are growing up much too fast for my liking.” 

“It’s a shame we live so far apart, I’m sure your girls and Veronica would be good friends.” 

“I’m sure they would too, maybe one day we could work something out for them to meet.” It’s a lie, Alice isn’t sure she wants her daughters spending time with Hermione’s daughter, if she becomes anything like Hermione was, Alice doesn’t want her girls anywhere near. 

She looks around the event hall, spying Mary and Fred, Tom Keller and his wife, Sierra McCoy and her husband, and perhaps the one that takes her by surprise the most is FP Jones. He takes her breath away, it’s been years since she last saw him but he looks just as good as she remembers. 

“Would you excuse me?” Alice says, turning away from Hermione who’s now sparked up a conversation with someone else. 

She walks over to the dessert table, where FP just happens to be standing near, and looks over the assortment of desserts. 

“Well if it isn’t Alice Smith,” And fuck, even his voice is sexy, just like she remembers. “Fancy seeing you here, I’m surprised us commoners aren’t too good for you and Cooper to associate with.” 

She narrows her eyes at him and pours a glass of punch. “Please, I’m not that shallow.” He smiles. “How are you?” 

“I’m good, yourself?” 

“I’m good, thanks. What have you been up to lately? Anything exciting?” 

“Just spending time with the kiddos.” 

She nods, she had heard from Fred that FP and Gladys a couple kids of their own. “How old are they, now?” 

“Jughead is six and Jellybean is two.” 

“Ooh, hitting the terrible two’s phase, huh?” 

“Yeah, luckily it’s not too bad yet but I’m not holding my breath. Jug wasn’t too bad, hopefully she’ll be the same.” He tries his best not to stare at her but it’s hard when she’s still as beautiful as he remembers. “You have any idea what this is all about?” 

“I don’t know really, Fred just said it was a way for all of us to reconnect again? I’m assuming just a casual get together.” 

Alas, that was not what was in store for them. 

Shortly after everyone had arrived Marty Mantle announced that they had all come to a key party. “Now before you all freak out and think you showed up to a swinger’s joint, it’s just a fun way for all of us to catch up again, one on one.” He explains. “So, what’s going to happen, is each of the ladies in the room will place their keys in this bowl and the fellas will take turns grabbing a set out. Whoever you get, you have to spend the evening with, you can choose to spend the time however you want, the only ground rule is no sex. Which, I’m assuming, was a given.” The room laughs and he gestures to the bowl. “Alright, ladies, drop your keys.” 

There’s not many people and luckily Alice knows everyone so it’s not like she could end up with a complete stranger. However, the idea still doesn’t sound too exciting to her. 

She drops her keys in nonetheless and watches as one by one each of the men come up and grab a set of keys from the bowl. 

“Okay, now, find your match.” 

She doesn’t know who has her but she watches as everyone around her searches for their date for the evening. 

“I’m assuming these belong to you.” A familiar voice says from behind her. She whirls around and finds FP dangling her keys in front of her, the little A she has on her keychain making it obvious who they belong to. 

“Well looks like we’re stuck together for the night, you better not bore me to death, Forsythe.” 

He smirks at her teasing and hands her back her keys. “Now when have I ever bored you, Alice?” 

It’s true, FP was always fun. 

She looks around the room as everyone finds their match; Hal ended up with Hermione, Hiram with Mary, Fred with Gladys, and so on. 

“Well, should we get going?” FP questions. 

“Depends, what do you have in mind for us?” She teases, following him out to his truck nonetheless. 

“Well I’m not sure yet, any suggestions.” 

“I haven’t been to the Southside of town in a while, we could always go for a little walk around, like old times.” 

“Sounds good to me.” He opens the passenger door for her and offers her his hand. “After you.” 

“Wow, a gentleman.” She takes his hand and climbs into the truck. 

He shuts the door behind her and heads over to his side. “You give me no credit, Smith.” 

“You do realize it’s Cooper now, right?” 

“Not tonight it’s not, tonight you’re my date, therefore you’re Alice Smith.” She smiles at his explanation. “Besides, you’ll always be Smith to me.” 

_____

“Wow, I can’t believe this is still around.” Alice comments as they come past the Twilight Drive-In. “It’s been a long time since I was there last.” 

“Gladys and I are regulars, the kids love it.” Alice shivers as the cool night air nips at her skin. He shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. 

“Oh I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” She protests. 

He shakes his head. “I know you’re not going to admit that you’re cold and I’d rather not be blamed for you catching a cold, you’ll never forgive me.” 

“Thank you.” She smiles and pulls the jacket tighter around her, stepping closer to him as they walk, their hands brushing against one another now. “Wow... the memories we have here.” 

“Crazy how time flies, huh?” 

She nods. “It feels like it was just yesterday we were sitting in the back of your dad’s pickup watching Nightmare On Elm Street.” 

“I remember it was such a big deal, everyone was trying to get in and see it because it was supposedly the last one.” 

She laughs. “I’ll never forget that night.” 

“I won’t forget it either, you were trying so hard to act like you weren’t scared but you were curled right into my side hiding your eyes most of the movie.” 

“I was not!” 

“Were too.” He smirks. “I didn’t mind it, having a hot girl cuddling up so close to me? What was there for me to complain about?” 

She blushes at the comment. “I think that was our first official date.” 

He smiles. “Yeah, our first kiss too.” 

She nods, leaning closer to him as she gets colder. “A lot of good memories here.” 

“Some of the best of my life.” 

She looks up at him and they share a smile, her eyes flicker down to his lips for the briefest moment and he clams up a little. He rubs her arms and clears his throat. “You look like you’re freezing, you wanna head back to truck? We can substitute our walk for a drive through the Southside.” 

She smiles. “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

They walk back to the truck which is thankfully not too far away and he cranks the heat up for her as soon as they’re inside. “If I had of known this wasn’t an indoor event I would’ve second guessed the dress.” 

He chuckles. “Yeah Marty really gave zero information with that invite, huh?” She nods in agreement, rubbing her hands together to warm up. “You look good in that dress though, I’m glad you didn’t second guess it.” 

She blushes and he smirks as he notices, even in the dark. “Thank you, FP.” She turns on the radio and smiles as a song from their teens comes on. “It’s like we’re sixteen again. Same place we had our first date, music from the decade, and were in the exact place we had our first kiss. Funny how that happens.” 

“Honestly never expected to have another moment like this with you, I’m definitely not complaining though.” He looks over at her and sees her staring at him. “I’ve missed you, Al.” 

“I’ve missed you, too.” 

They stare at each other and Alice surprises them both when she leans in a little, just to see if he’d back away. He doesn’t, and so, she moves in closer and he meets her halfway, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Kissing FP is exactly like she remembers, like they never stopped. 

They pull away after a moment and she rests her forehead against his. “I’m sorry.” 

He shakes his head. “Don’t apologize.” 

She raises an eyebrow at him and leans in again, kissing him and letting herself really sink into it. He slips his hand up into her hair, the other coming to her waist to keep her steady as she leans over to him. 

She opens her mouth for him when his tongue skirts along her bottom lip and, God, he still tastes the same when she kisses him. A hint of mint always on his breath. 

He pulls back reluctantly when he feels her hands come to his shirt, fiddling with the buttons. “Wait, Alice.” She pulls away from his lips breathlessly. “We shouldn’t do this here, someone could see us.” 

She smiles. He’s not turning her down like she had expected. “Well then take me somewhere private.” 

He nods and she slips back into her seat, her heart racing as he starts driving. 

She knows exactly where he’s taking them and her stomach erupts in butterflies as she realizes what’s going to happen. 

He parks down by Sweetwater river where no one is going to find them at this time of night. She smiles at him and shrugs off his jacket, handing it to him shyly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Al.” 

She raises an eyebrow at him, feeling a little insecure that he doesn’t want this and she’s completely overstepped. “Do you not want to?” 

“No, it’s not that at all, it’s just, I don’t want you to regret this. I just want you to have the final say.” 

“I want this.” She assures him, eyes darting around the truck nervously. “Where would be the best place?” She asks, the question sounding dumb as it rolls off her lips. 

“Backseat? Or, I have some blankets under the seat, we can go to the bed of the truck for more room? Whatever you’d prefer.” 

“Might get a little cramped in the backseat.” 

He smiles. “Bed of the truck it is I guess.” He reaches into the backseat for the blankets and hops out of the truck, walking over to Alice’s side and helping her out as well. She kicks off her heels and the height difference between them becomes extremely apparent. 

He pulls down the tailgate and climbs in, spreading out the blankets before hopping back down with her. He looks towards her and she smiles. “You still wanting to do this?” 

She nods, she’s a little unsure but she steps closer to him and reaches her hand up to card through his hair. “Just... kiss me.” 

He obliges, leaning down to let their lips meet again. His hands coming to rest on her hips as he turns her around and backs her up towards the truck. She feels her butt hit the tailgate and then FP’s lifting her up by his grip on her hips and setting her on it, giving him easier access to her lips. 

She wraps her legs around his waist and reaches for the buttons of his shirt again, and this time he doesn’t stop her. 

She unbuttons it all the way and tosses it behind her towards the end of the truck bed. His hands smooth up her back, searching for the zipper of her dress and when he finds it, he drags it down slowly. 

She pulls away from his lips so she can scoot back and lay down on the blankets. He follows suit, climbing up and crawling towards her, she leans her head up to meet his lips as soon as he’s close enough. 

She reaches her hands down towards his pants, unbuttoning them and sticking her hand down the back to bring his hips down against hers. She moans when she feels the evidence of his arousal pressing against her thigh and he bites down on her lip gently. 

He pulls away from her lips and sits up on his knees. She knows what he’s wanting to do so she helps him by sitting up as well and slipping her arms out of the sleeves of her dress, making it much easier for him to take it off of her. 

He smiles at her as he looks at her, she’s sure she looks a little silly with her dress pulled down to her waist and her bra on display but if he thinks anything of it, he doesn’t say it. Instead he’s leaning in and pressing kisses to her neck and collarbone, hands ghosting up her spine to find the clasp of her bra. 

She shrugs it off and gasps when the cold air hits her bare skin, pebbling her nipples immediately. He trails his kisses lower and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, the warmth of his mouth making her moan softly. 

He kisses down her stomach, pulling her dress off completely when he reaches her hips. And while part of her wants to cover herself, the way FP is staring at her like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen gives her all the confidence she could ever need. 

“You’re so beautiful, Alice.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to her hipbone. When they were teenagers he loved teasing her but she’s thankful that in this moment he’s not wasting any time. He pulls her panties down her legs slowly and sets them aside, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh after he gets her completely naked. “You’re so, so beautiful.” And then he’s lowering his head between her thighs and everything around her just doesn’t register in her mind for the time being. 

He brings her to her peak easily, her hand fisted tightly in his hair as he works her through it, pressing gentle kisses to her stomach and thighs as she comes down. 

He smiles up at her and she laughs a little, feeling a little embarrassed that she’s so exposed when he’s still got his pants on. He kisses her slowly and then she’s pushing at his pants. “Off.” She mumbles, diving back in for another kiss. 

He chuckles and pulls away from her momentarily so he can shuck off his pants and boxers, and she feels her entire body thrum with excitement when she sees him naked for the first time in years. 

He grabs the extra blanket and uses it to cover them so they’re not completely exposed and cold and when he hovers over her again he lets out a sigh of realization. 

Her eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t have a condom or anything. Gladys got her tubes tied after Jellybean was born so I haven’t had to worry about that for a couple years.” 

“You don’t need one.” She tells him. “I got an IUD after Betty was born. I’m clean too.” 

He smiles. “I’m clean too. You’re still sure?” 

“Positive. You?” 

He nods and smiles at her as he kisses her again and then he’s pressing into her and everything around them just seems to fade away for the time being. 

_____

"Can I confess something?" He speaks as they lay cuddled up together afterwards, keeping one another warm as the air around them has gotten colder. She nods as she traces the Jellybean tattoo on his chest. "It wasn't entirely luck that I got you." 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, it sort of was, but I was moving my hand around in the bowl and I felt your keychain, the A? I knew they were yours and I figured you’d rather spend time with me than Hiram or any of the other ones there." 

She lets out a giggle and presses a kiss to his cheek. "That's oddly sweet. I was hoping for either you or Fred, you two were the only good options.” She moves so she’s hovering over him, resting her head on her hand. “Plus I think this worked out quite well." 

"So do I." He grins at her and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know we weren't supposed to have sex with the person we got but I'm not complaining." 

“Technically that was only the rules for this key party. I‘m pretty sure the point of a key party is for you to have sex with the person you get.” 

“Well then I guess, technically, we didn’t break any rules after all.” He smirks and she kisses him again, feeling his hands come up to her hair. 

“Were we ever ones to follow rules anyway?” 

He laughs. “No.” He steals another kiss. “Definitely not.” 

_____

After lying together for while longer, sharing kisses and old memories, they finally decided to get going. 

She hadn’t expected to sleep with him, hadn’t expected to even see him, but she’s not complaining. And shockingly, she doesn’t feel entirely guilty about it. After all, technically that was the point of a key party, even if it wasn’t the point of this one. 

And so, FP drops her off at home and they share a final smile before she’s heading back to her life as Alice Cooper. 

She unlocks the front door and sets her purse down. 

“Clearly you had a fun night.” Hal hisses as Alice walks into the house, his voice making her jump, she thought he was in bed. 

She freezes. Does he know? “What do you mean?” 

He scoffs, walking over to her, he’s wearing his pyjamas, clearly intent on heading to bed but wanting to make sure she made it in alright. “It’s two in the morning! I was starting to think FP had gotten you killed, you weren’t answering any of my calls.” 

Alice rolls her eyes and kicks off her heels. “Oh please, Hal. As dangerous and reckless as you think FP and anyone who lives on the Southside of town is, he wouldn’t put me in harm’s way.” 

She heads towards the stairs and he follows her up. “So what were you two doing, then?” 

She tries to think of something believable. “We went to the Whyte Wyrm, had a few drinks.” 

He raises an eyebrow at her and watches as she peeks her head into each of the girls’ room to check on them. “And that kept you out until two A.M?” He follows her into their bedroom and watches as she takes off her makeup and brushes through her hair. 

“I ran into some old friends as well, we played a few games of pool.” She explains nonchalantly. “I didn’t even realize it was so late.” 

He nods. “Well I’m glad you’re home safe, you had me worried. Next time could you at least keep me posted on your whereabouts so I’m not thinking you’re dead in a ditch somewhere?” 

“Yes, honey, I’m sorry.” She puckers her lips and he leans down, brushing his lips against hers softly. He walks over to their bed and pulls back the covers, tossing their throw pillows to the side as she changes into her pyjamas. “How was your evening with Hermione?” 

“Surprisingly not as bland as I was expecting.” 

“What did you two do?” She questions, slipping into bed beside him. 

“Went to the art gallery and then stopped into Pop’s for something to eat. She said she’s missed it while living in New York.” 

“Well I’m glad you two had a good time.” 

“Would’ve been better if it were you and I. Could’ve had a nice candlelit dinner at Alonzo’s.” 

She can feel the guilt of her actions starting to bubble up but she pushes it down. After all, it was just a onetime thing, never to be repeated. At least that’s what she forces herself to believe. And Over the years, she’s learned she’s very good at pretending. 

She smiles and scoots closer to him. “That sounds so nice.” 

“And then we could of come home, maybe slipped into the bath together.” He kisses her softly and she hums into it. “Maybe fooled around a little?” 

She nods and lets her tongue brush against his bottom lip so he’ll open his mouth. They melt into the kiss for a moment before they hear the sound of their door opening and two little voices giggling. They turn to find Betty and Polly standing in their doorway, making grossed out faces and laughing at them. 

“Hey you little rugrats, you’re supposed to be in bed.” Alice teases, scooting away from Hal, knowing their daughters are coming in to sleep with them. 

“We heard you and daddy come home.” Polly explains as she and Betty climb up onto their bed. 

“And we wanted to cuddle!” Betty adds, taking the spot next to Alice and curling up next to her. 

“Well how can we say no to that.” Hal smiles and curls his arms around Polly when she snuggles up to him. 

“Night-night, mommy, daddy and Polly.” Betty whispers, wrapping her tiny arms and legs around Alice. 

She smiles and presses a kiss to the little one’s head. “Goodnight my babies, we love you.”


End file.
